


Das wahre Gesicht

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana wants revenge on Donovan, and tries to destroy the person he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das wahre Gesicht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131989) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to Anne for the German translation.

„Einen Penny für Deine Gedanken."

„Huh?"

Donovan seufzte, als er die leichte Sorge hinter dem Lächeln sah. er wusste, er würde diese Person nicht über seine Stimmung täuschen können. Julie kannte ihn zu gut.

„Tyler."

Das Lächeln verschmolz zu Mitgefühl, als Julie sich auf die Motorhaube des Pick-Ups schob, sie benutzte die Stoßstange als Fußstütze. Sie saßen schweigend da und blickten über den staubigen Hof, wo die letzten Sonnenstrahlen eines sterbenden Tages unter den Horizont schlüpften und sie ins Zwielicht stürzten. Julie erschauerte, als die Luft erheblich kälter wurde. Sie lächelte wieder, als sich ein Arm um ihre schmale Taille legte und sie an Donovans warmen Körper zog, sie war froh, dass das Ende ihrer Beziehung nicht auch ihre Nähe beendet hatte.

„Was ist mit Tyler?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo er gerade wohl sein mag."

Julie schüttelte in stiller Resignation den Kopf. Für jeden anderen schien Mike Donovan wie ein offenes Buch zu sein, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie unter der Oberfläche Schicht auf Schicht einer Verteidigungsanlage entdeckt. Einige der Schichten ließen sich leicht ablösen, andere brauchten dazu die bittere Erfahrung des Krieges, und doch waren hinter den verschlossenen Türen seiner Seele noch viele Geheimnisse verborgen. Sie hatte aber schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden, dass das ständige Gezänk zwischen Tyler und Donovan nur Tarnung war. Unter der Macho-Fassade waren zwei Männer, die nicht zugeben wollten, dass sie einander gern hatten, aber Donovan dazu zu bringen, das zuzugeben, war beinahe unmöglich, deshalb wählte sie ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig.

„Wir vermissen ihn alle – und Robin, und Chris..."

„Sicher."

Julie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas Wichtiges übersah, das ihr einfach nicht einfallen wollte, weil sie sich mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigte. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um Dir zu sagen, dass wir eine Nachricht von Tyler erhalten haben."

Julie fühlte sich zurückgeschoben, als große Hände ihre Schultern packten, er drehte sich zu ihr herum, bis sie sich ins Gesicht sahen. Die Chamäleon-Augen wurde vor plötzlichem Interesse ganz groß. „Was hat er gesagt? Kommt er zurück?"

„Er sagte sie hätten ein paar Probleme gehabt, Chicago zu erreichen, aber ich soll allen – Dir und Elizabeth – sagen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Er hat nicht gesagt, was er als nächstes vorhat, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, er will weiter nach Osten – vielleicht nach New York."

Das Licht in Donovans Augen schien zu verlöschen, und er sah weg, über den Hof. Das Schweigen wurde mit den Schatten länger, und Donovan lächelte ironisch, als er die sich senkende Nacht mit der Dunkelheit verglich, die seine Seele verdüsterte. Seine melancholischen Gedanken wurden durch das leichte Zittern des kleinen Körpers unerbrochen, der dicht neben ihm saß. Für einen Moment besserte sich seine Stimmung, als er daran dachte, was für ein Glück er hatte, so eine gute Freundin zu haben, doch dann dachte er an den stämmigen Mann mit den ebenholzfarbenen Augen, die ihn reizten und verhöhnten. Was würde er dafür geben, diesen Körper an seiner Seite zu haben, um die Düsternis zu vertreiben, die sein Herz beschwerte. Tyler hatte ein Talent dafür, Leute anzustacheln, sodass sie ihr Selbstmitleid vergaßen, das viel zu berechnend war, als dass es reine Gefühllosigkeit sein konnte.

Donovan lächelte, als er sich fragte, wen Tyler wohl in diesem Moment manipulierte. Doch dann bot ihm sein Hirn eine andere Bedeutung für dieses Wort an, und er empfand stechenden Groll, als er sich fragte, ob Tyler jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm durch die langen, einsamen Nächte half. Er zischte verärgert. Was Tyler tat, ging ihn nichts an, und wenn der Mann einen willigen Körper gefunden hatte, der ihm die Last seines Lebens erleichterte, welches Recht hatte er, sich zu beklagen? Brutal zerquetschte Donovan die kleine innere Stimme, bevor sie zu hören war.

„Es wird kalt hier draußen. Lass uns reingehen. Morgen früh fahren wir nach L.A. zurück."

Verwirrung ging über ihr hübsches Gesicht, weil seine Stimme so erstickt klang, und wieder war sie sich sicher, dass sie etwas von extremer Wichtigkeit übersehen hatte. „Sicher."

Donovan stieß sich von der Motorhaube ab und ging zum Hauptgebäude zurück. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im letzten Licht und Julie holte tief Atem, als sie das intensive Bedürfnis ihres Gefährten erkannte. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, und nach kurzem Zögern sprang sie von der Motorhaube und nahm seine Hand.

 

„Bist Du wach?"

„Hmm."

„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Julie fühlte mehr als sie sah, wie sich sein Kopf ihr zuwandte. Ein raues Seufzen erfüllte den stillen Raum. „Woher weißt Du das?"

„Du hast seinen Namen gerufen, als Du gekommen bist."

„Oh Gott, Julie, es tut mir so leid..."

„Sshh, ist schon in Ordnung. Unser Verhältnis ist seit Monaten beendet. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, warum ich jetzt hier bin, außer dass Du mich heute Nacht gebraucht hast – Du brauchtest irgendjemanden."

Das Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, während Donovan auf die wütende Anklage wartete, dass sie benutzt worden war. Er runzelte die Stirn, sein Atem blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er begriff, dass Julie nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm wegen seiner Liebe zu einem anderen Mann eine große Szene zu machen.

„Stört es Dich nicht, dass ich Tyler liebe?"

Julie lachte leise über die zögernden Worte. „Seit der Krieg anfing, habe ich so viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen, dass mich eine einfache Sache wie diese nicht juckt. Weiß er es?"

Ein kleines ersticktes Lachen folgte, bevor er antwortete. „Du machst wohl Witze. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, was er tun würde, wenn er das je herausfindet?"

„Ich glaube, Du wärst überrascht..."

„Sicher, überrascht, wenn er mich am Leben lässt. Dieser Mann kennt nicht einmal die Bedeutung des Wortes Liebe. Jesus, warum musste ich mich in ihn verlieben?"

Julie lächelte in der Dunkelheit vor sich hin. Sie wusste Dinge über Tyler, die... Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Diskussionen, und Donovan war zu sehr in sein Selbstmitleid vertieft, um ihr zuzuhören.

 

Das Ende des Krieges kam schnell nach der Ankunft des Denkers, fast ein Anti-Höhepunkt nach all den Jahren des Kampfes. Julie stieß Donovan in die Seite, als die Fähre mit dem Denker und Elizabeth an Bord zum Heimatplaneten des Denkers abflog.

„Also das macht mir Angst."

Donovans Blick zuckte zu Diana hinüber, die mit ihrem Spießgesellen Lt. James zusammen stand. Die Bänder aus Metall, die ihre Handgelenke fesselten, glitzerten, während sie darauf wartete, zum Sirius zurückgebracht zu werden, um wegen ihrer Verbrechen gegen die Denker vor Gericht gestellt zu werden. Doch es war das kleine Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte, das Julies Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Diana etwas vorhatte. Donovans Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als die Maschinen der Fähre explodierten. Der plötzliche Lichtblitz füllte den Bildschirm aus, und als das Fahrzeug in eine Million Teile zerbarst, waren im ganzen Hangar Entsetzensschreie zu hören.

Für einen Moment war Diana benommen. Sie hatte James befohlen, die Zeitbombe erst detonieren zu lassen, wenn das Fahrzeug die Dunkle Zone erreicht hatte, aber diese war viele Tage von der Erde entfernt. Doch ihr Verstand ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf, sie nutzte die Situation aus und riss die Laserpistole aus dem Halfter der einen Moment abgelenkten Wache, ihr Gesicht zeigte vorgetäuschten Unglauben.

„Verräter!"

Ein Schuss fiel, er hallte anscheinend für eine Ewigkeit als Echo über das große Flugdeck, dann folgten ihm Schüsse aus mehreren anderen Waffen.

„Philip!"

Donovan schob sich durch die Menge hindurch zu der Stelle, wo der Generalinspekteur der Besucher-Streitkräfte am Boden lag. Er zog den Besucher in seine Arme, entsetzt von den grünen Flecken, die sich über die leuchtend rote Uniform ausbreiteten.

„Julie!"

Die kleine Frau war an seiner Seite, bevor er ihren Namen ganz ausgerufen hatte, ihre Hand riss die Uniform auf, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Als der hoch gewachsene Leiter des Widerstandes begriff, was passiert war, wurde sein Entsetzen durch Wut ausgetauscht. Vorsichtig legte Donovan Philips Kopf auf den Boden und sprang auf, um sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen, der um sie herum tobte. Er machte den dunklen Lockenkopf seiner Gegnerin aus, die jetzt von ihren Handschellen befreit war, und entrang einem Besucher eine Laserpistole. Donovan fügte dem heftigen Kampf seine Feuerkraft hinzu. Der dunkelhaarige Kopf wurde zurückgerissen, als einer seine Laserstrahlen ihre perfekte Wange aufriss. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und umklammerte ihr Gesicht, wo die Pseudo-Haut wie ein geschwärztes und zerfetztes Band herunterhing. Donovan feuerte weiter, während sich Dianas Truppen zurückzogen.

„Donovan."

Die wohlbekannte Stimme übertönte das Laserfeuer und Donovan drehte sich zu Philip um, der auf einen Ellbogen gestützt dalag. Julie saß neben ihm, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was zum..."

„Ich dachte mir, Dianas Leute würden etwas versuchen, also gab ich meinen Männern den Befehl, das Feuer auf ihre Truppen zu eröffnen, sollte mir etwas zustoßen. Ich habe auch andere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen."

Philip zog die rote Uniform zurück, ein schwerer Schutzpanzer kam zum Vorschein.

„Aber... all das Blut...?"

"Der Schuss traf einen ungeschützten Teil meines Arms."

„Und die Fähre des Denkers?"

„Der Pilot hat die Bombe gefunden und entschärft. Sie war so eingestellt, dass sie explodieren sollte, wenn sie die Dunkle Zone zwischen Sirius und Erde erreicht hatte."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Die Fähre des Denkers ist in Sicherheit. Die Bombe wurde zu einer anderen Fähre gebracht, die als Ablenkungsmanöver auf Autopilot losgeschickt wurde. Wie man auf der Erde sagt, ich musste Diana genug Seil geben, um sich daran aufzuhängen. Sie glauben zu lassen, dass sie den Denker vernichtet hatte, führte zu diesem Ziel. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr nötig, dass man sie auf dem Sirius vor Gericht stellt. Sie wurde gerade abgeurteilt und für schuldig befunden – und die Strafe ist der Tod."

Ein Lieutenant blieb vor seinen Kommandanten stehen, er atmete keuchend, sein Gesicht war von jugendlichem Eifer erfüllt. „Philip. Dianas Truppen sind auf Flugdeck 4 eingekesselt."

„Ausgezeichnet. Schickt zwei Einheiten, um alle Ausgänge zu blockieren, einschließlich der Belüftungsschächte. Keiner darf entkommen."

Eine weitere Stunde verging, bis die Kämpfe vorbei waren.

„Philip. Einer der Skyfighter fehlt."

„Und auch Diana und James."

Philip zischte verärgert, als Donovan ihn von der Flucht in Kenntnis setzte.

„Schickt Patrouillen aus. Ich will sie zurück, tot oder lebendig."

 

Diana sah auf, als auf dem Dach des Skyfighters ein Klopfen ertönte, wo James damit beschäftigt war, das Fluggerät zu tarnen. Sie drehte sich wieder zu der einzigen spiegelnden Oberfläche um, die sie in dem kleinen Fahrzeug gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig zog sie die letzten zerfetzten Fragmente der von ihrer eigenen schuppigen und warf die Maske nebst Perücke auf den Boden, wo sie wie das Gesicht einer Gummipuppe, der man die Luft herausgelassen hatte, liegen blieb. Sie sah wieder in ihr Spiegelbild. Die menschlichen saphirblauen Augen schienen für das Reptilgesicht unpassend, also nahm sie die Kontaktlinsen heraus. Ihre eigenen Augen glühten vor Schmerz und Wut, als sie die verbrannten, geschwärzten Schuppen untersuchte. Man hatte sie einmal die schönste Kreatur auf dem Sirius genannt. Männer waren ihr zu Füssen gefallen, um ihre Perfektion anzubeten, aber das Gewebe ihrer linken Wange war bis auf den Knochen verbrannt. Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie herumwirbeln, und sie sah gerade noch den Ausdruck des Abscheus, der über das Gesicht ihres Lieutenants ging. Sie zischte laut, ihre gespaltene Zunge zuckte hin und her.

„Raus!"

James zog sich zurück und ließ sie im Skyfighter allein. Diana drehte sich wiede zu ihrem selbst gemachten Spiegel um und schwor einen Eid.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Donovan. Ich werde das kostbarste in Deinem Leben suchen und zerstören, langsam, vor Deinen Augen."

 

Viele Wochen vergingen ohne ein Zeichen der Ex-Kommandantin der Besucher-Streitkräfte. Diana schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, und selbst nach so kurzer Zeit begannen die Menschen sie zu vergessen, weil es zu viel zu tun gab. Auf den Mutterschiffen wurde die Fracht wieder belebt und die Menschen zu ihren Familien und Freunden zurückgebracht. Ganze Dörfer tauchten benommen und disorientiert wieder auf. Neue Mutterschiffe gingen in die Umlaufbahn und brachten jene zurück, die man in riesiger Zahl als Nahrung und Kanonenfutter für ihren Krieg gegen andere Rassen zum Sirius gebracht hatte.

Donovan streckte sich, um seine Nackenmuskeln zu entspannen, und seufzte enttäuscht. Niemand hatte Tyler seit dem letzten Gespräch aus Chicago gesehen oder von ihm gehört. Er sprach leise mit sich selbst.

„Ich muss aus der Übung sein."

Bevor die Besucher gekommen waren, hatte er nie so lange gebraucht, den schwer zu fangenden Ex-CIA-Agenten aufzuspüren, aber in diesen Tagen hatte Tyler noch für die Regierung gearbeitet – und Donovan hatte viele Kontakte in diesem Bereich gehabt.

„Glück gehabt?"

Donovan drehte sich auf seinem Platz um, als sich seine Mitleiterin des Widerstands zu ihm setzte. Julie war in den letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt gewesen, und die Anzeichen der Belastung waren auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht sichtbar. Donovan streckte die Hand aus und ließ einen Finger über den dunklen Ring unter ihrem Auge gleiten.

„Du siehst müde aus. Du solltest Dich ausruhen."

„Und Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. „Hast Du Glück gehabt?"

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er scheint vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein." Donovan kam der Frage zuvor, die in die hellen, blauen Augen trat. „Philip hat seit Tylers letzter Meldung die Einträge nach jedem kaukasischen Mann in der westlichen Hemisphäre absuchen lassen und alle Merkmale aufgelistet."

„Ich erinnere mich an die halbkreisförmige Narbe an seiner linken Schläfe. Donovan zuckte die Achseln.

„Wo sind die anderen – und wieso weißt Du davon?"

Donovan errötete, als Julie versuchte, ihren Ex-Geliebten aufzuziehen, um die Spannung zu lösen.

„In Jakarta waren wir gezwungen, uns ein Zimmer zu teilen."

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Zu der Zeit empfand ich kaum mehr als Verachtung für ihn. Ich dachte, er sei ein Söldner, mache es nur des Geldes wegen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte noch viel Schlimmeres von ihm, als ich erfuhr, dass er zur CIA gehörte, denn das bedeutete, dass er nur fürs Vergnügen arbeitete."

Die Stimme verklang, als Donovan sich in die Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit verlor. Damit hatte er sich in den vergangenen Monaten immer öfter beschäftigt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wann die Verachtung sich in Respekt und schließlich in Liebe verwandelt hatte.

„Playa del Mar."

Bei der Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage sah Donovan erstaunt auf und sah, wie sich Julie mit der Hand durch ihre honigblonden Haare fuhr. „Da habe ich zum ersten Mal gehört, dass Du Tyler jemandem vorgestellt hast, ohne dass Verachtung in Deiner Stimme lag. Und zum ersten Mal habe ich gehört, dass er Dir dankte, weil Du ihm den Rücken gedeckt hast."

„Ja, ich glaube, wir sind seit Jakarta beide ein bisschen erwachsener geworden."

 

Tyler stöhnte, als eine Hand sein Kinn nach oben zwang. Er versuchte, sich auf die bösartigen blauen Augen eines Leguans zu konzentrieren, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Besucher lächelte, blieb aber stumm.

„Mr. Tyler, wie nett von Ihnen, sich uns anzuschließen."

Tyler riss den Kopf herum, als die seidenweiche Stimme den von Drogen ausgelösten Nebel in seinem Gehirn durchdrang. „Diana", keuchte er verächtlich.

Er versuchte blinzelnd, die vertrauten Züge seiner Erzfeindin zu erkennen. Ihr Gesicht war in Schatten gehüllt, doch gerade, als er scharf sehen konnte, beugte sie sich vor. Tyler lächelte höhnisch. „Ich sehe, das Leben ist in letzter Zeit nicht gut zu Dir gewesen."

Diana zog sich in den Schatten zurück, ihr menschlicher Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen. Sie hatte James verflucht, als er ihr diese neue Maske gebracht hatte. Die verstorbene Eigentümerin war nicht sonderlich kritisch bei ihrer Wahl gewesen; das Kinn war zu spitz, die Stirn zu hoch und die Augen zu schmal und zu nahe beieinander. Die saphirfarbenen Kontaktlinsen trugen wenig dazu bei, diese Züge zu verschönern. Diana hatte das menschliche Konzept der Schönheit in allen Einzelheiten studiert, bevor sie ihre frühere Verkleidung entworfen hatte. Die jetzt verstorbene Besitzerin dieser Maske war nicht so sorgfältig gewesen.

„Aber der Verstand ist noch genauso scharf."

„Kürzen wir die Konversation ab, Diana. Was willst du von mir?"

Diana lächelte. „Ich sehe, dass sich Ihre gesellschaftlichen Fertigkeiten nicht verbessert haben, seit wir uns zuletzt sahen."

Tyler zeigte seine Zähne im Anflug eines Lächelns, doch seine dunklen Augen waren so kalt wie das Blut des Reptils, das ihm gegenüber stand. Er sagte nichts.

„Michael Sean Donovan." Sie machte eine Pause, sprach aber weiter, als sie keine sichtbare Reaktion erhielt. „Ich will alles über ihn wissen. Ich will wissen, was ihn vernichten wird..."

„Mit diesem Gesicht auf dem Kissen nebenan aufzuwachen..."

Die Kraft des Schlages riss seinen Kopf zur Seite und Tyler schmeckte Blut, wo seine Lippe aufgesprungen war. Er richtete sich auf, seine harten, obsidianfarbenen Augen bohrten sich in den vertrauten, tiefblauen seiner Feindin.

„ich glaube, Mr. Tyler braucht ein wenig Hilfe."

Tyler holte scharf Atem, als sein Kopf zur Seite geschoben und mit einem Gasdruckgerät eine unbekannte Droge in seinen Blutkreislauf gepresst wurde. James trat zurück und legte das Gerät wieder auf den Tisch, dann wartete sie geduldig, bis das Mittel wirkte.

„Also, Mr. Tyler, vielleicht möchten Sie ein paar Fragen beantworten. Welche Farbe haben Ihre Augen?"

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als er darum kämpfte, die Worte, die durch seinen Verstand hallten, nicht über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, doch das Bedürfnis zu reden war überwältigend.

„...braun..."

„Ja, Sie haben wunderschöne dunkelbraune Augen."

Tyler zog den Kopf zurück, als ein Fingernagel sein Gesicht liebkoste. Die flüssigen Saphire näherten sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter seinen Augen, und bei dem Wunsch, die Hände zu heben und das wahnsinnige Leuchten in ihnen zu ersticken, spannten sich seine Muskeln an, aber seine Fesseln hielten ihn zurück. Er wollte in das exquisite Gesicht spucken, aber sein Mund war plötzlich trocken.

„Wo ist Donovan?"

Er bemühte sich, nicht zu antworten, obwohl die Frage belanglos war. Man musste nur das Radio einschalten, um Donovans Namen und Aufenthaltsort zu hören. Manchmal hörte man sogar seine Stimme.

„...Los Angeles..."

„Ja. Sehr gut. Also dann, für wen würde er sterben?"

„...Sean..."

„Sein Sohn. Gut – aber nicht gut genug. Geben Sie mir noch einen Namen."

„...Julie..."

„Wir kennen alle diese Namen. Das ist Zeitverschwendung."

Diana dehnte mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln die Pseudo-Haut, als sie sich ihrem Untergebenen näherte. „Der Tod von Sean und Julie würde Donovan tief verletzen, aber ich will ihn nicht verletzen – ich will ihn vernichten. Ich will, dass er zusieht, wie die teuerste Person in seinem Leben langsam und schmerzhaft durch meine Hand stirbt. Ich will, dass er um den Tod bettelt, weil das Leben keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn hat."

Sie kehrte zu dem benommenen Menschen zurück.

„Nein, Mr. Tyler. Die Beziehung zwischen Donovan und Julie Parrish endete vor einiger Zeit. Jetzt gibt es jemand anderen. Jemand, der ihm wichtiger ist als das Leben selbst. Sagen Sie mir, wer das ist? Sagen Sie mir ihren Namen."

Sie sah mit kaum verborgener Erregung zu, wie sich der Mensch gegen die Droge wehrte, ihre Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll, und sie ließ die Spitze ihrer Reptilienzunge über die falschen, bemalten Lippen gleiten.

„...Ich..."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut, während James sich lachend abwandte. Sie griff nach der Druckluftspritze, um eine weitere Dosis Wahrheitsserum in den Menschen hineinzupumpen, doch auf halbem Weg zögerte sie. War das möglich? Ihr Kontaktmann innerhalb von Philips Streitkräften hatte ihr erzählt, dass Donovan seit dem Ende des Krieges nach Tyler gesucht hatte. Ihre Augen wurden schmal und sie hob den Kopf des Menschen an, bis sie seine starken Züge studieren konnte. Ihr berechnender Blick wurde zu einem wissenden Lächeln. Sie hatte die menschliche Sexualität in all ihren Formen studiert und wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, eine sehr reale Möglichkeit – aber es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

 

Donovan wirbelte herum, als sein Sechster Sinn ihn alarmierte, aber dann spaltete ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Chris Faber."

Er streckte die Hand aus und sah sich um, seine Erinnerung lieferte ihm ein Bild von Tyler, der lässig an einer Wand lehnte oder sich hinter dem größeren Körper seines Partners versteckte. Faber erkannte die Geste.

„Er ist nicht hier, und bevor Du fragst, ich habe ihn seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen."

„Wo ist er?"

„Also deshalb bin ich hier. Ich weiß, Du hast versucht, ihn zu finden und dachte, Deine Leguan-Freunde hätten ihn abgeholt."

„Nein, das hätten sie mir gesagt. Gehen wir und unterhalten uns."

Julie und Donovan hörten aufmerksam zu, als Faber beschrieb, wie er Tyler zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Als ich ein paar Stunden später zurückkam, um ihn abzuholen, war er nirgends zu finden. Ich habe mich umgesehen, aber niemand erinnerte sich an etwas außer an einen großen blonden Kerl."

„James?"

Donovan und Faber starrten die junge Biochemikerin an, und auf Fabers fragenden Blick hin gab Donovan ihm eine schnell Beschreibung. „Etwa einsneunzig groß, glatte blonde Haare, blaue Augen. Stark gebaut. Lt. James kam ins Bild, kurz bevor Ihr nach Chicago gegangen seid. Er war bis zum Ende des Krieges Dianas Spielkamerad. Als sie vom Mutterschiff entkam, hat sie ihn mitgenommen... Aber warum sollte Diana hinter Tyler her sein?"

„Aus Rache?"

„Rache? Tyler hat ihrem Ruf sehr geschadet, besonders nach der Zerstörung in Playa del Mar. Es war wahrscheinlich sehr schwer für sie zu erklären, wie ein kleiner Haufen Menschen ihr Sicherheitssystem durchbrechen und ein paar hochrangige Besucher töten konnte."

Faber nickte, Er war bei diesem Angriff nicht dabei gewesen, aber das Ergebnis hatte den Menschen auf der ganzen Welt neuen Auftrieb gegeben.

„Es wäre möglich. Diese schuppige Hexe kann sehr nachtragend sein."

„Wir müssen die Suche nach Diana beschleunigen..."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, als es klopfte. „Herein."

Donovan runzelte die Stirn, als er das besorgte Gesicht des Generalinspekteurs sah. „Diana hat Tyler."

Donovan zeigte auf die anderen Anwesenden. „Wir haben uns das schon gedacht. Aber es gibt noch mehr?"

„Ja. ich habe eine Nachricht." Philip entfaltete ein Stück Papier und übersetzte die Besucher-Symbole. „Wenn Sie Tyler wieder sehen wollen, treffen wir uns an der Stätte meiner größten Niederlage."

Faber schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das engt das Gebiet auf den größten Teil des Planeten ein."

„Sie ist auf dem Mutterschiff von L. A."

„Was...?"

„Unmöglich, meine Leute hätten..."

„Denkt darüber nach. Diana sehnte sich nach Macht. Wenn ihr Plan, den Denker und Sie zu ermorden, Erfolg gehabt hätte, dann wäre sie die oberste Regentin von Erde und Sirius geworden. Das war ihre größte Niederlage."

„Ich ordne eine komplette Durchsuchung des Schiffes an."

„Nein. Wenn Sie ihr zu nahe kommen, könnte sie vielleicht Tyler umbringen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich weiß, wo sie ist. Lasst mich allein gehen."

„Das halte ich nicht für klug..."

„Julie?"

Donovan wandte sich von den anderen ab, mit großen Augen bat er um Unterstützung von der einen Person, die sein tiefstes Geheimnis kannte. Tyler war zu wichtig für ihn. Er durfte es nicht riskieren, ihn zu verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo er gerade genug Mut aufbrachte, um dem rätselhaften Mann seine Liebe zu gestehen. Julie fühlte, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Qual verzog, sie wünschte sich, sie könnte dem verzweifelten Flehen in den zu glänzenden Augen nachgeben.

„Philip hat Recht – Du kannst nicht allein gehen. Ich werde mitkommen."

„Ihr lasst mich nicht zurück."

Donovan schluckte hart. Er hatte diesen Tonfall schon zuvor von dem großen, schweren Mann gehört und wusste, dass es keine Kompromisse gab. Er ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf sinken und nickte widerwillig.

 

„Diana. Hier ist Donovan."

Der Bildschirm auf dem Hauptkontrolldeck des Mutterschiffs über L. A. blieb leer, während der Techniker versuchte, die Programmierung außer Kraft zu setzen, die sie daran hinderte, Zugang zu Dianas Labor zu erhalten. Philip stand neben Donovan, er kochte vor Wut, als er begriff, wie man ihn dazu gebracht hatte, den Laborbereich abzuriegeln. Der Techniker, der den sogenannten gefährlichen Strahlungsunfall gemeldet hatte, wurde gefasst, aber er zeigte nur fanatischen Stolz auf seine Tat.

Mit einem plötzlichen Flackern erwachte der Bildschirm zum Leben und zeigte das Gesicht einer Fremden. Donovan runzelte die Stirn, doch dann sah er, wie ein spöttisches Lächeln über das schmale Gesicht ging – ein Lächeln, das ihm nur zu vertraut war. Die saphirblauen Augen glitzerten belustigt, als sie die Erkenntnis über Donovans ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht gehen sah. Die honigsüße Stimme lieferte den endgültigen Beweis für die Identität der Kreatur, die auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen zu sehen war.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, alte Freunde wiederzusehen."

„Wo ist Tyler?"

„Ich fürchte, er ist ein wenig müde nach einer sehr intimen Unterhaltung – aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, warum Sie ihn nicht sehen sollten."

Der Bildschirm wurde geschwenkt, bis er einen auf dem Bauch liegenden, halbnackten Menschen zeigte. Besorgnis weitete die grünblauen Augen, bis eine leichte Kopfbewegung Donovan bewies, dass Tyler noch am Leben war. Außerhalb des Bildschirmbereichs lächelte Diana, als Donovans Gesicht weich wurde und die Liebe verriet, die er für ihren Gefangenen empfand. Sie legte einen Schalter um, der die beidseitige Tonverbindung unterbrach, sodass Donovan jedes Geräusch aus dem Labor hören konnte, aber nichts in die andere Richtung gelangte, dann nickte sie Lt. James zu. Der mächtige Körper des Besucher-Lieutenants blockierte einen Moment lang Donovans Sicht auf Tyler, als sich James nach dem Gefangenen bückte. Tyler wurde hart geschüttelt und in eine sitzende Position gezogen. Die dunklen Augen versuchten sich zu öffnen, und ein unkoordinierter Blick versuchte sich auf die schmerzlich vertrauten Züge von Mike Donovan zu konzentrieren, bevor die Erschöpfung ihn überwältigte. Er zischte vor Schmerz, als sein Kopf wieder hochgerissen wurde und weitere Drogen in seinen Blutkreislauf gespritzt wurden. Tyler konnte nicht anders, er war gezwungen, sich auf die kristallblauen Augen zu konzentrieren, während Diana die leise Litanei der Worte fortsetzte, die Monate zuvor in der Umkehrkammer begonnen hatte.

„Erinnere Dich an Deine Frau und Dein Kind. Erinnere Dich, wie Donovan sie verraten hat. Er hat sie Dir weggenommen und dann hat er sie ermordet. Donovan hat den Widerstand verraten, er hat Dich verraten. Donovan hat Dich mir ausgeliefert. Er will Dich leiden sehen. Auch jetzt sieht er zu und wartet auf Deine Schmerzen. Er will sehen, wie Du zerbrichst..."

Die Faust aus Eisen traf seine Schläfe und riss seinen Kopf seitwärts, sie betäubte Tyler und verstärkte die Worte, und in seinem von Drogen benebelten Hirn formten sich Bilder von Donovans Gesicht, das verzerrt war von sadistischem Vergnügen.

Unglauben öffnete die blaugrünen Augen weit und das Wort, das durch seine Gedanken hallte, schallte auch in seinen Ohren wieder.

„NEIN!"

Diana grinste wahnsinnig, während sie Donovans schockierte Reaktion beobachtete – der stumme Schrei der Verleugnung, der von seinen Lippen kam, als er zusehen musste, wie der große Besucher wieder und wieder auf den einen Menschen einschlug, den er mehr liebte als das Leben selbst. Das Grinsen wurde noch weiter, als von unsichtbarer Hand die Verbindung zwischen dem Labor und dem Kontrollzentrum unerbrochen wurde.

„Mike? Mike?"

Kleine Finger legten sich auf Donovans geballte Fäuste, die fest den Rand der Konsole umklammerten, seine großen Augen starrten auf den leeren Bildschirm, er sah noch einmal den großen Besucher vor sich, wie er nach Tyler griff. Die Stimme durchdrang seinen Schock und er wandte den Kopf, bis seine schmerzverdunkelten Augen in die von Entsetzen erfüllten blauen blickten.

„Oh Gott, Mike. Warum? Warum?"

Donovans Kiefer begann zu mahlen, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Hinter sich konnte er ein leises Murmeln hören, als Faber jedes abfällige Wort benutzte, das ihm nur einfallen wollte, um die Kreatur zu beschreiben, die den Angriff auf seinen Freund befohlen hatte. Julie wich ängstlich zurück, als ein Ausdruck reinen Hasses über das Gesicht vor ihr ging, ein Ausdruck, den sie auf diesen sanften Zügen nie zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

Diana drehte sich um und sah zu, wie der zerschlagene Körper zuckte, während der Lieutenant seinen Angriff auf den Menschen fortsetzte. Ihre Nase zuckte, als aus dem Blut, das aus vielen Schnitten sickerte, der schwere Geruch von Eisen auf ihre Sinne eindrang.

„Genug." Bei dem Gift in der Stimme seiner Kommandantin sah James überrascht auf, trat aber von dem Menschen zurück, der sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte, um sich vor dem körperlichen und geistigen Angriff zu schützen.

„Tot nutzt er mir nichts. So lange er lebt, geht meine Rache weiter."

James sah zu, wie sie neben dem Menschen niederkniete, der kaum bei Bewusstsein war, ihre langen Finger streichelten sein stoppeliges Gesicht und fuhren dann durch das schweißfeuchte Haar. Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um die einzelnen Blutstropfen abzulecken, die aus seinem Mundwinkel quollen, sie kostete den Geschmack, wie man den seltenen Jahrgang eines Weins kosten würde.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Philip wird..."

Diana lachte. „Philip wird gar nichts tun. Nicht, solange wir Mr. Donovans Geliebten haben."

Eine Explosion erschütterte das Labor. Der Bildschirm erwachte wieder zum Leben, doch das Gesicht, das Donovan auf ihm sah, gehörte weder Diana, noch James oder Tyler. Philip trat näher heran.

„Sir, das Labor ist gesichert."

„Und die Besetzer?"

„Lt. James ist tot, aber der Mensch lebt."

„Und Diana?"

Der Soldat zuckte zusammen, als er die kalte Bösartigkeit in Donovans Stimme hörte. „Lebt..."

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass es so bleibt. Diana und ich haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen."

Donovan stürmte aus dem Kontrollraum, die anderen folgten dichtauf. Als er das Labor betrat, gingen seine Augen sofort zu Tyler, der in fötaler Position auf dem Boden lag, und er gefror. Blutrote Flecken entstellten die blasse, nackte Haut und vermischten sich mit den dunkelroten und schwarzen Anzeichen früherer Prügel. Er kam aus seinem Schockzustand, als Tylers großgewachsener Partner ihn zur Seite schob. Faber schüttelte seine abgetragene Arbeitsjacke ab und deckte den zerschlagenen Körper damit zu, aber die blutunterlaufenen Stellen, die noch sichtbar waren, genügten, um Donovans Hass zu schüren. Er warf einen Blick zu Lt. James hinüber, grüne Schuppen glitzerten durch zerrissene Pseudo-Haut, wo er von mehreren Laserschüssen getroffen worden war.

Langsam trat Donovan vor und setze sich neben Tyler. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das feuchte Haar, hielt aber inne, als der Körper unter seiner Hand erzitterte. Benommene Augen öffneten sich, weit vor Angst und Hass, und zogen sich verwirrt zusammen, als er statt der kristallblauen seiner Peinigerin die vertrauten blau-grünen Augen vor sich sah. Der schmerzerfüllte Blick senkte sich erschöpft und erleichtert, fiel dann aber auf eine Gruppe von Besuchern auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Donovan runzelte die Stirn, als eine weitere Präsenz fühlbar wurde, und er sah Julie auf den Knien, an seiner Seite. Er blickte in ihr abgespanntes Gesicht, brachte aber nicht das kleinste Lächeln zustande, während er die Welle seiner Emotionen hinter einer kalten Maske der Wut eindämmte. Diana lächelte höhnisch, als Donovan aufstand und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Geht weg von ihr." Donovan wartete ungeduldig, bis die Wachen der Besucher die Genehmigung ihres Anführers gesucht hatten, bevor sie ihre frühere Kommandantin losließen. „Sie haben gesagt, Diana wäre für ihre Verbrechen gegen den Denker angeklagt und für schuldig befunden worden, und ihre Strafe sei der Tod."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Donovan das bestätigende Nicken, dann hob er die Laserpistole, er war nicht überrascht, als der Generalinspekteur keine Einwände erhob. Das höhnische Grinsen verschwand von dem unbekannten Gesicht und Donovan konnte sehen, wie Angst in die saphirblauen Augen trat. Er zögerte, und sie missverstand das als Schwäche. Sie lächelte und ging ihren vertraut arroganten Schritten auf ihn zu, blieb aber stehen, als er die Waffe wieder hob.

„Warum, Diana?"

Diana blickte am Leiter des Widerstandes vorbei zu Tyler, der zusammengerollt auf der Seite lag, sein unkonzentrierter Blick beobachtete alles. Sie konnte Tylers Hass selbst durch seinen Schmerz hindurch fühlen, doch das erhöhte nur ihr Vergnügen; ihre Einbildung schürte noch den Glauben daran, dass ihr Plan Erfolg gehabt und alle Liebe zerstört hatte, die Tyler für Mike Donovan empfand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie sich die menschliche Maske vom Kopf und enthüllte die hässliche, rohe Wunde auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Darum. Ich hatte Schönheit, Stellung, macht – bis Sie und Ihre erbärmliche kleine Widerstandsgruppe alles ruiniert haben. Mit menschlichen Sklaven als Nahrung und für den Kampf hätten wir unsere Feinde auslöschen können."

„Sie sind wahnsinnig."

Diana drehte sich zum Generalinspekteur um.

„Wahnsinnig? Ich war es, die unser Volk zu diesem Planeten führte. Ich war es, die das Serum gegen die Krankheiten fand, die Pseudo-Haut, um unsere Schuppen zu schützen. Es waren meine Pläne, die jede Regierung auf dieser jämmerlichen Welt stürzen ließen. Und wozu? Um zu erleben, dass meine Siege anderen zugeschrieben wurden, dass andere reich belohnt wurden, während ich auf den Ruf des Denkers wartete. Stattdessen übergibt er mich an Charles und nimmt Elizabeth, ein elendes Halbblut, an meiner Stelle. Am Ende wäre er irgendwann ihren exotischen Körper leid gewesen. Ich war die Favoritin des Denkers und ich hätte seine Gemahlin sein sollen. Ich wäre die Imperatorin eines mächtigen Reiches geworden, das sich durch den ganzen Sektor der Galaxis erstreckt, mit oder ohne unseren großen Denker, aber wer kann mich jetzt ohne Widerwillen ansehen."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Donovan um. „Sie haben mich vernichtet, und nun habe ich Sie vernichtet."

Wut durchflutete sie, als eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid über die Gesichter der Anwesenden ging. Sie schrie angesichts dieser letzten Verhöhnung – wie konnten sie es wagen, sie zu bemitleiden! – und stürzte sich auf die erhobene Laserpistole, sie spie ihr Gift gegen die Kreatur, die sie am meisten für ihre Zerstörung verantwortlich machte. Der Schrei wurde zum Schweigen gebracht, als der Klang eines Laserschusses die Luft erfüllte. Die frühere Kommandantin der Streitkräfte der Besucher stürzte zu Boden, ein feuriges Auge war immer noch durch die verrutschten saphirblauen Kontaktlinsen sichtbar. Mit einem letzten Zucken erstarb das irre Licht in ihren Augen und sie lag still. Die Laserpistole fiel aus Donovans tauben Fingern und klapperte auf den metallenen Boden. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es diesmal wirklich vorbei war. Es würde andere Gebiete des Widerstandes gegen den neuen Frieden geben, aber keines würde so tödlich sein. Donovan trat zu Tyler und setzte sich auf den Boden. Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach dem zerschlagenen Gesicht aus. Diana hatte von seiner Liebe zu diesem Mann gewusst, und ihr messerscharfer Verstand hatte dieses Wissen genutzt, um ihm den größtmöglichen Schmerz zuzufügen. Er seufzte tief auf, als warme Finger sich fest um seine legten und sein Blick wurde erwidert und festgehalten, doch plötzlich sah Donovan nur noch Schmerz, Schrecken und Hass in den dunklen Tiefen. Diana hatte am Ende doch gewonnen. Sie hatte danach gestrebt, das eine zu vernichten, das er mehr wollte als das Leben selbst, und sie hatte Erfolg gehabt. All seine Hoffnungen und Träume von einer Zukunft mit diesem Mann an seiner Seite zersplitterten in winzige Stücke, und mit bitteren Tränen in den Augen ließ er die Hand los, stand auf und ging hinaus.

 

Zwei Tage vergingen, bis Julie Donovan in der früheren Basis des Widerstandes fand. Sie seufzte, als sie die einsame Gestalt mit hängenden Schultern dasitzen sah, er blickte am Leuchtturm vorbei auf das sanft wogende Meer hinaus, wo Meeresvögel auf der sanften Brise dahin glitten. Als sie sich näherte, sah sie, dass seine Augen rot und wund vom Weinen waren. Julie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schob sich in einer unbewussten Geste der Sorge das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, nahe genug, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, aber nicht so dicht, um ihn zu berühren, und tat so, als würde sie seine rot umrandeten Augen nicht sehen.

„Er hat nach Dir gefragt. Er versteht nicht, warum Du gegangen bist."

„Du hast doch gesehen, was sie ihm angetan hat."

„Ja, aber..."

„Wie kann ich ihm je wieder unter die Augen treten? Selbst wenn diese Hexe ihn nicht verdreht hat, muss ihm klar sein, dass sie ihn verletzt hat, nur um mich zu verletzen. Jetzt wird er wissen, was ich für ihn empfinde, wie sehr ich ihn wollte."

Donovan wandte sich vom wogenden Meer ab. sein dumpfer, lebloser Blick wurde von dem tiefblauen seiner früheren Geliebten festgehalten. Ihre Augen wurden dunkel, ein Spiegelbild des Schmerzes, den er nicht länger ertragen konnte.

„Selbst wenn er mich bisher nicht gehasst hat, wird er es jetzt."

„Nein, Du irrst Dich. Tyler hasst Dich nicht. Wie kannst Du so blind sein? Er liebt Dich. Er hat Dich immer geliebt. Was glaubst Du, warum er überhaupt bei uns aufgetaucht ist? Es gab ein Dutzend Widerstandsgruppen im Bereich von Kalifornien zu Beginn des Krieges– aber er kam zu uns. Er kam, um Dich zu beschützen, weil er Angst hatte, Du würdest Dich umbringen lassen, wenn er nicht da war, um Dir den Rücken zu decken. Er ging nur nach Chicago, weil er dachte, er sei eine Gefahr für Dich geworden..."

„Nein, Du irrst Dich, Er wollte die Gruppe übernehmen..."

„Den einzigen Versuch dazu hat er nur nach meiner Rettung gemacht. Diana hatte mich umgedreht – nein, nicht ganz – aber genug, dass ich eine echte Bedrohung für Dich war. Er wollte mich so weit wie möglich von Dir fernhalten, und es dauerte sehr lange, bis er überzeugt war, dass er mir Dein Leben anvertrauen konnte." Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, als sie begriff, dass ihre nächsten Worte jede Zukunft, die sie sich mit Donovan vorgestellt haben mochte, zerstören würden.

„Er liebt Dich, Mike. Geh zu ihm."

Sie sah auf in seine Augen, die unter dem verzweifelten Bedürfnis, Hoffnung und Wahrheit in ihren Worten zu finden, ganz groß geworden waren. Ein weiches Lächeln tiefer Zuneigung ging über ihr Gesicht.

„Vertrau mir."

 

Die Lampen in der Krankenstation waren verdunkelt, aber Mike konnte immer noch das kantige Gesicht erkennen. Dunkle Wimpern breiteten sich über die geschlossenen Augen, und die Nüstern blähten sich leise mit jedem Atemzug, der in den schlafenden Körper gesaugt wurde. Donovan ließ seinen Blick den Konturen des friedlichen Gesichtes folgen. Der leichten Biegung der Augenbrauen, den hohen Wangenknochen, die sich zu perfekten Ohren aufschwangen und zu einem starken Kiefer herabsenkten. Fast drei Tagen waren seit den brutalen Schlägen vergangen, aber der tiefe Bluterguss, der eine Seite des Mundes entstellte, und das blaue Auge schienen schlimmer zu sein, als sich Donovan erinnerte. Die geschwollene Lippe sah nicht mehr so schmerzhaft aus, aber ein Runzeln verzog die hohe Stirn, als eine kleine Bewegung an der heilenden Wunde zupfte. Donovan wusste, über die ganze Länge des starken Körpers gab es weitere Blutergüsse, denn er hatte seinen entsetzten Blick nicht abwenden können, als Lt. James den unter Drogen stehenden, wehrlosen Mann trat und schlug. Donovan zog einen Stuhl ans Bett, er versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, weil er den schlafenden Mann nicht stören wollte. Als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte, öffneten sich die Augen einen kleinen Spalt, und dann ganz als der schläfrige Verstand ihn erkannte. Donovan hielt den Atem an, während er darauf wartete, dass Hass die dunklen Augen erfüllte, aber sein Inneres schmolz, als er stattdessen ein zögerndes Lächeln erhielt. All seine Liebe für den anderen floss in einen einzigen, seelentiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Tyler lächelte zuversichtlicher, er versuchte, nicht zu viel Zug auf seine verletzte Lippe auszuüben. Er versuchte, sich zuzusetzen, aber starke, sanfte Hände hielten ihn zurück.

„Du musst Dich ausruhen."

Donovan lächelte, als sich der Körper unter seinen Händen entspannte, er fand keine Spur von Hass oder Angst in dem anderen Mann. Zögernd streckt er eine Hand aus und strich über die vernarbte Schläfe und das dunkle Haar, er schob die kurzen Strähnen hinter das Ohr zurück. Seine Bewegungen wurden kühner, als er keine Besorgnis von dem anderen fühlte, und er beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund Tylers unverletzten Mundwinkel streifte. Donovan zog sich ehrfürchtig zurück, als die erwartete zornige Explosion ausblieb. Stattdessen sah er ein weiteres kleines Lächeln um die Lippen seines Gefährten spielen.

„Bist Du okay?"

Der weiche Ausdruck verschwand sofort und Donovan bedauerte seine Worte. Er hatte Tyler nicht an seine Verletzungen erinnern wollen, er hatte nur wissen wollen, ob dem Mann die sanfte Liebkosung angenehm war. Er griff in stummer Entschuldigung nach seinem Gefährten und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sich Finger um die seinen schlossen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Tyler ließ die Hand los und bedeckte Donovans Mund mit seinen Fingern.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Denkst Du, Du warst... die einzige Person, die sie auf diesem Planeten...verachtet hat? Du warst nur... der Geschmack des Monats wegen des netten Jobs, den Du an ihrem Gesicht geleistet hast."

Tyler schluckte hart. Sprechen war immer noch etwas schmerzhaft, aber er wollte den anderen Mann beruhigen. Er wollte Donovan wissen lassen, dass sie ihn mit ihren Drogen und den bösartigen Worten nicht verdreht hatte.

„Wenigstens ist die Hexe jetzt tot. Sie kann uns nicht mehr schaden – außer, wenn du es zulässt. Also... vergiss das Selbstmitleid..."

„Das mache ich, wenn Du es auch machst."

Tyler grinste und verzog dann das Gesicht, er holte scharf Atem, als er den Schnitt an seiner Lippe überdehnte. Vorsichtig erforschte er mit der Zungenspitze die verletzte Stelle und seufzte verärgert, als er Blut schmeckte. Donovan tupfte die Blutstropfen mit einem Handtuch ab, ein teuflisches Lächeln kroch auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, Dein Gesicht würde einen Sprung kriegen, wenn Du jemals lächelst."

Tyler schlug halbherzig nach ihm, dann zog er Donovan zu einem tieferen Kuss zu sich herab. Donovan löste sich von ihm und lachte. „Jetzt hast du es noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Dann solltest Du... mich noch einmal küssen... damit es besser wird."

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, als er Donovan zögern sah. Die Chamäleon-Augen waren bei der schwachen Beleuchtung kaum sichtbar, aber Tyler wusste, welche Zweifel den Ex-Reporter aufwühlten. Tyler war seit Jahren durch die gleiche Angst vor Ablehnung zurückgehalten worden, er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass sich das vertrauensvolle Gesicht vor Widerwillen und Verrat verzog. Er hatte geglaubt, dass seine eigene Angst nach dem früheren, stockenden Gespräch mit Julie nachgelassen hatte, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Was wenn Julie sich geirrt hatte? Was wenn es nur brüderliche Zuneigung war, die Donovan für ihn empfand? Tyler schluckte, plötzlich hatte er Angst, dass seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden könnten. Er zitterte leise, während er auf diese endgültige Zurückweisung wartete.

Donovan sah die Myriaden Gefühle über das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht gehen, plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wie der Mann sein Zögern interpretiert hatte. „Nein", flüsterte er leise, um die erwachte Furcht zu beruhigen, aber er wusste, Taten sprachen lauter als Worte.

Donovan senkte seinen Mund weich auf den anderen und ließ seine Zunge über die Lippen spielen; elektrische Schläge liefen durch ihre beiden Körper. Er stöhnte in den Mund, der sich vorsichtig unter seinem beharrlichen Mund öffnete und ließ seine Zunge in das unerforschte Gebiet vordringen. Die sensible Spitze strich über die weiche innere Wange und die starken weißen Zähne und kostete von der Einzigartigkeit, die Tyler hieß. Er fühlte ein leises Seufzen des Bedauerns, als er sich zurückzog und den Mund unter dem seinen freigab.

„Ich dachte, sie hätte Dich mir weggenommen."

„Ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit mit meiner Umkehrung abgefunden...und auch mit dem Tod meiner Frau... und meines Kindes. Diana war dumm zu glauben... dass sie das ein zweites Mal gegen mich verwenden könnte."

Geschmeidige Lippen senkten sich mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit auf Tylers, und er fühlte die feuchte, samtene Weiche der Zunge des andere, die mit der seinen spielte, seine Hand zog den dunklen Kopf nahe zu sich heran. Sanfte Finger fuhren durch dickes, goldbraunes Haar, dann folgten sie einer Spur über den festen quadratischen Kiefer, als sie voneinander kosteten. Schließlich zog sich Tyler zurück, er keuchte in abgehackten Stößen, während er versuchte, seinen unregelmäßigen Atem zu kontrollieren. Endlich ließ das Zittern nach und er überließ sich der weichen Zärtlichkeit langer Finger, die der Kurve seines Ohres bis zu der verletzlichen Kehle folgten, bis sie über sein Schlüsselbein glitten. Tyler hielt ganz still, als sich die sanfte Erkundung fortsetzte. Die Hand streifte über die breite Brust seines Gefährten, glitt über eine Brustwarze und sandte damit neue Gefühle durch Tylers Körper.

„Komm zu mir ins Bett."

Donovan sah sich in dem stillen Raum um, bis sein Blick auf die geschlossene Tür fiel. Er wandte sich wieder um, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als ihn von Lust und Liebe erfüllte Augen gefangen nahmen.

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit oder der Ort, Tyler."

„Das ist mir... scheißegal. Komm... zu mir ins Bett."

Donovan holte tief Atem, dann ließ er ihn langsam ausströmen und hob die Hände, um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er schüttelte den weichen Stoff von seinen Schultern und ließ das Hemd auf den Boden fallen, dann stieß er seine Turnschuhe von den Füssen, stand auf und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Er schob sie die langen Beine hinunter und stieg aus dem störenden Stoff heraus. Tyler folgte jeder Bewegung, bis Donovan nackt vor ihm stand, dann hob er die leichte Decke an und rückte auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Donovan blieb einen Moment stehen und studierte den starken, festen Körper, der ihn angeboten wurde. Seine Augen wanderten die breite, fast haarlose Brust hinunter und über den flachen Bauch, dann folgten sie dem Pfad feiner, dunkler Haare bis zu den Lenden, wo sich das halb aufgerichtete Geschlecht mit jedem Atemzug des wartenden Körpers auf und ab bewegte.

Die schwache Beleuchtung warf seltsame, dunkle Schatten auf das entblößte Fleisch, doch als Donovan die Hand ausstreckte, um die dunkle Stelle mit den Fingern zu umranden, hörte er ein leises Stöhnen. Donovan riss die Hand zurück, als er erkannte, dass dies kein Schatten war, sondern ein massiver Bluterguss. Er sah besorgt auf, doch statt Schmerz spiegelte sich Verlegenheit auf dem blassen Gesicht. Donovan fühlte sein Herz einen Salto schlagen, als er den Grund für diese Verlegenheit erkannte, und er lächelte voller grenzenloser Liebe zu dem Mann, der vor ihm lag.

„Du bist schön."

Tyler lächelte, erfreut, dass die körperliche Perfektion, die vor ihm stand, seinen von Kämpfen vernarbten Körper schön finden konnte. Donovan streckte die Hand aus und fuhr eine Narbe entlang.

„An die erinnere ich mich nicht, sie sieht neu aus."

„Sie ist neu. Ein Streifschuss aus eine Leguan-Pistole auf dem Weg nach Chicago." Er fühlte, wie der andere sich verzweifelt zurückzog, packte die Hand und zog Donovan zu sich heran, bis der Mann auf dem Bett saß. „Hör auf, Dich zu quälen, Gönner. Ich bin hier und ich lebe – und ich will Dich."

Er zog das empfindsame Gesicht zu sich heran und nahm den Mund in einem seelenverglühenden Kuss, ohne Rücksicht auf de Schmerz, den er seiner verletzten Lippe antat. Der Mund zog sich zurück und presste Küsse auf seinen Kiefer, dann wanderte er tiefer, als Donovan die Kehle seines Geliebten mit leichten Bissen bedeckte, er leckte das Schlüsselbein entlang, während er den etwas kleineren Körper seines Geliebten mit dem eigenen zudeckte. Sein Mund senkte sich auf eine Brustwarze herab, er saugte und biss die kleine Knospe, bis sie unter seinem Angriff hart wurde. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen seines Geliebten hören, als die Gefühle Nervenenden entlang liefen, die Bauchmuskeln spannten sich und lösten eine Impuls aus, der sein schwellendes Geschlecht zu vollem Leben erweckte. Donovan lächelte, an seinen flachen Bauch gepresst, als Tylers Finger durch sein dickes braunes Haar fuhren, sie packten die Locken mit fest geballten Fäusten und zogen ihn nahe heran, als sich Donovans Mund auf ihn herabsenkte.

Donovans Hände packten Tylers Hüften, als sich ihm der anderen Mann unter dem fast unerträglichen Druck von Donovans Zunge entgegenwölbte, die über die empfindsame Eichel wirbelte, als er seinem Geliebten die Lebensessenz aussaugte. Tyler drehte den Kopf bis er seine Schreie in den Kissen ersticken konnte, und kam mit einem stummen Schrei, der seine Kehle zerrissen hätte, wenn er ihn laut ausgestoßen hätte.

Er sank zitternd in die Laken zurück, seine Hände wurden zur Seite geschoben, als Donovan wieder ins Bett kroch, um sich neben ihn zu legen. Verzweifelt versuchte Tyler, die Augen offen zu halten, er bemühte sich, wach zu bleiben, um Donovan das gleiche Vergnügen zu bereiten. Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, als er begriff, dass er den Kampf verlor, doch eine leise Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr beruhigte ihn.

„Es ist okay. Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde hier sein, wenn Du aufwachst. Ich lasse Dich nicht allein. Ich werde Dich nie allein lassen, ich verspreche es."

Stunden später öffnete Julie vorsichtig die Tür und blickte herein. Sie sah Tyler in einer starken Umarmung. Eine kleine Bewegung zog ihren Blick auf sich, und als sie die Tür schließen wollte, sah sie im schwachen Licht, das aus dem Korridor hereinfiel, Donovan lächeln.

FIN


End file.
